The present invention disclosed herein relates to a PMOS resistor.
In integrated circuits, area consumption is large when a resistor higher than mega ohm (Mohm) is implemented using a poly resistor. To solve such a limitation, research is being conducted on methods where by applying negative feedback to a P-channel Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (PMOS) field-effect transistor, the small area is occupied and a high resistance value is obtained.